forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Vlactor
Full name: Joshua Aiden Vlactor Nicknames: Josh Age: Actual age - 702 at time of death; Immortal age - 19 Date of birth: Unknown Place of birth: '''England '''Occupation: Former vampire assassin Grade: N/A Faction: Nomad Background History: Joshua really was the classic villain. He was shrewd, arrogant, vicious, and there was also not a single redeeming quality to be found anywhere. He did a bit of everything during his life - he even served as a Lieutenant in the Union Army during the Civil War, and also changed his son Aiden into a vampire during a scuffle. The father-son duo would be bitterly reunited years later during the war with Alisa and Johnse Halaway. Joshua started his vampire life with the Volturi, his morals painted in shades of grey. He quickly rose up the ranks and remained with the Volturi for many centuries, going on countless missions for them and helping to exterminate the Children of the Moon. Joshua was also the one who trained Katarina Black and for awhile the two were partners - in every sense of the word - and the main assassins for the Volturi. Then Joshua 'grew soft' and decided he would rather take the blood of animals. He moved to Forks, Washington and attempted to fit in there. In Forks he was reuinted with Becky Johnsten, a vampire he had known as a young girl - when he was extremely attracted to her scent. But the girl was always protected by Lucien Vicente, a vampire Joshua had a constant vendetta against. Lucien's close relationship with Becky bothered Joshua, even after the two were married. Yet, the newlywed stage was over rather quickly. Joshua's true colors came out and, enraged over the fact that Becky refused to end her friendship with Lucien, he conveyed his frustration by beating her on multiple occasions. He even raped Grace Evans at one point, while still married to Becky. After a few months of wedded 'bliss,' Becky traveled to Italy to divorce Joshua. He was also in hot water with the Volturi because of his careless antics. In multiple failed attempts to lure Lucien to his death, Joshua sloppily killed or kidnapped humans (one even being Genevieve Lazar) without caring about the consequences. He was stripped of his rank in the Volturi guard, demoted, and divorced by Becky. But he didn't stay quiet for long. While Becky, Chloe, Lucien, Kat, and Grace were in Romania visiting their friends Esther and Leo, Joshua showed up. He broke into Leo's home and at first apologized to Becky for everything, then slit the throat of a human right there in order to tempt her with the scent of blood and get her to embrace the true vampire she had long since forgotten while being a vegetarian. Becky snapped and fed on the human but the newborn Grace was also present. Afraid that she'd give into temptation and go on a killing spree, Lucien chased her when she ran from the room. He told Leo to end it, and motioned toward the spear he always carried with him - the spear which could kill a vampire with one single strike. Leo quickly used the spear on Joshua (after cutting out his tongue) and he was killed - nothing remained but a pile of ash. Family/Connections: Becky Florescu (ex-wife) Chloe Smith (ex-sister-in-law) Katarina Black (ex-mate) Julia Vlactor (ex-wife; deceased) Aiden Vlactor (son; deceased) Delilah Vlactor (daughter; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Also possessed a gift to be able to see someone's entire past. OOC Info NPC driven by: Unplayable character (previously driven by David) PB: Gabriel Aubry 'Journal: ' N/A